


Waluigi's Rabbid City Encounter

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, New York City, Rabbits, Sports, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi was relaxing in his apartment at New Donk City when suddenly the Rabbids show up to cause the tall lanky purple man some hairy trouble!





	Waluigi's Rabbid City Encounter

Waluigi was in his humble apartment in New Donk City, with it being a rainy night in the bustling modern city of donking as he was watching old classic movies set in New York City, munching on popcorn as he had all sorts of sports equipment surrounding him on his walls and furniture, with most of the room being colored purple.

"Man, this reminds me of the time I was in Manhattan..." Waluigi stated as he was noticing a particular scene involving a taxi cab chase.

Just as Waluigi was about to think back, suddenly a washing machine appeared out of the fabric of time and space within his apartment. Waluigi squinted his eyes as he approached the bizarre washing machine, with it opening up and spouting out the Rabbids, who all landed right on top of the tall lanky purple man. Waluigi groaned as he squinted his eyes, looking around him as he clenched his fists.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Waluigi snapped as he grabbed his purple tennis racket and began smashing the Rabbids, his rage having suddenly popped up.

"Wait, hold on, stop!" A Rabbid in a black top hat with a monocle spoke up using a British accent as he waved his rabbit hands. "We Rabbids mean no harm! We just came from a treacherous trip through the space time continuum!"

"...Wah?" Waluigi commented in confusion as he tilted his head in confusion, with the other Rabbids all laughing as they started shouting 'Bwah'.

"We're here because the Megabug is on the loose again, and our reliable heroes aren't here to stop it!" The British Rabbid exclaimed as he looked around. "You, um, wouldn't happen to have a cup of tea, would you govenor?"

"Why would you want... HEY! Don't touch those!" Waluigi snapped as he saw some Rabbids playing with his sports gear, kicking them out of his apartment and into the balcony as they fell down. He then turned back to the British Rabbid. "Explain yourself better, rabbit boy, because I'm just confused!"

The British Rabbid cleared his throat as he explained to Waluigi, who still was having a hard time processing this while unaware of the trouble the Rabbids were causing in the city, causing the program that he was watching before to get interrupted by a special news bulletin.

"We interrupt your boring program to bring you some urgent news!" Soar The Eagle stated as he as standing in front of City Hall in the rain, with the Rabbids chasing the New Donkers around. "Strange rabbits have been popping up lately and causing mishap in the fair city of New Donk!"

"Who ordered the meh burger?" Dave The Intern stated as he was at a mediocre burger stand nearby on K. Rool Street, with the Rabbids all attacking the stand as they wanted to have the hamburger to themselves.

"Pfft, what kind of shady fast food business is this?" King K. Rool stated in disgust as he left, the crocodile king of the Kremlings smashing the Rabbids out of his pathway.

"...Oh my. This does not look good." The British Rabbid stated with a look of shock in his eyes.


End file.
